A Little Jealousy Goes a Long Way
by maxsgirl452
Summary: One-Shot: Quinn is jealous that Rachel has been spending a lot of time with someone new, so she spies on Rachel's activities. When she confronts Rachel, will Quinn be prepared for her jealously to rear it's ugly head?


_A/N: Written for an anon tumblr prompt: "What about rachel and jealous!Quinn being angry at eachother and blurting out their feelings unplanned"_

* * *

"Who was that?"

Rachel startled and she snapped her head up at the voice. She thought she was alone as she sat at the piano in the auditorium. "What?"

Quinn stepped forward from the shadows of backstage. "Who was that?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, Quinn?"

"Don't pull that shit with me, Berry. Who was in here with you?"

Rachel was confused as to why Quinn was so concerned with who she spent time with. She looked up at the back of the auditorium where not a moment ago the person in question had exited. "You know that sophomore football guy, Nick?"

"I'm aware of his existence. What were you doing with him?" Quinn asked as she loomed over Rachel.

"I'm…" Rachel sighed, considering how much to reveal to Quinn Fabray, former enemy, now tentative friend. "I'm giving him secret voice lessons."

"Why?" Quinn demanded.

"Because he's extremely talented and will be trying out for the Ohio State High School Choir in a few weeks."

"Why does it have to be secret?"

"Quinn, you're well aware of the social pressures in this school. Nick doesn't want his jock buddies to know he can sing for the obvious reasons, and he doesn't want Finn or Puck to know because he doesn't want to join Glee club."

Quinn stared down Rachel with a look of skepticism.

"But isn't giving him lessons like helping the competition?"

"Don't be silly, Quinn. _I_ won't be trying out for the OSHSC."

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters, the OSHSC is only for students entering grades ten through twelve the fall after auditions. And since I will be graduating in a few months, I don't qualify. And before you ask, I never tried out when I was younger because the required OSHSC Summer choir training camp always conflicted with my intense summer vocal, dance and theatrical training schedule."

"Oh."

Rachel smirked slightly. "Why are you so interested in who I spend my time with, Quinn?"

Quinn avoided eye contact with Rachel and stepped back slightly. "I'm not," Quinn said, defensively. "I just wouldn't want you to get a reputation for sneaking around."

"Is that so? I assure you, Quinn, the day I start thinking about my reputation, I'll gladly ask for _your_ advice," Rachel snapped.

"Hey, you'd be smart to take my advice. If Finn hears about you sneaking off with some guy behind his back—."

"I don't care what Finn thinks. I don't care what anyone in this school thinks."

"But you know Finn will freak if he hears—."

"Quinn, I just said, I don't care."

"Why not? He's your boyfriend."

"Why do _you_ care so much?"

"I don't."

"Bullshit!" Rachel exclaimed. Quinn flinched at Rachel's unexpected use of a swear word.

"Rach—."

"No, Quinn. It's fucking bullshit! You don't get to come in here and accuse me of something sort of infidelity on the pretense of trying to warn me and then try to tell me that you don't care. I've seen you. I've seen the way you look at me when you don't think I can see you."

"So what? So what if I do look at you? What the hell are you trying to accuse me of?" Quinn demanded.

"I—," Rachel paused a moment and then changed her mind about confronting Quinn. "Nothing. Nothing."

Rachel turned around to walk off the stage. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and turned her back around. "Oh no, you don't get to start this without fucking saying what you were going to say!"

"Quinn, I…"

"What? Rachel, seriously. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to admit how much you care about me!"

Quinn blinked and her face turned pale.

Rachel continued, "Just admit it. You were spying on me because you care who I spend time with, not to warn me about Finn."

"Fine! I was spying on you, alright?"

"Why?" Rachel demanded.

"Because I'm in love you!" Quinn blurted out without thinking. Her hand flew to her mouth as soon as the words left her throat.

"What?" Rachel gasped.

"I'm…I, um…l-love you."

"You do?"

Quinn nodded, but avoided eye contact with the brunette. Rachel stepped into Quinn's personal space and touched Quinn's arm, gently urging Quinn to look her in the eye. Quinn exhaled slowly and then finally met Rachel's gaze. The brunette closed the space between her and Quinn, and tentatively leaned up to gently, tentatively, press her lips against Quinn's.

The kiss was shy and slow. Quinn's heart beat loudly in her ears. She was overwhelmed with the feelings that flooded her body. Quinn had dreamed, secretly, of this moment for years, and now finally, she was kissing Rachel. She let her passions get the best of her and deepened the kiss as she took Rachel in her arms.

Rachel sighed into Quinn's embrace. She'd never had a kiss like this, never felt so much, never wanted so much more. Rachel thoroughly enjoyed every second of kissing Quinn.

*ring* *ring*

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The girls pulled out of the kiss reluctantly.

Quinn cleared her throat, "I suppose we should…"

"Yes, we don't want to be late," Rachel said, although she did not make any attempt to free herself from Quinn's embrace.

"No, we don't."

"You know, Quinn," Rachel flirted. "I've never been late to a class my entire school career."

"Is that so," Quinn flirted back.

"It is. And I've never skipped a class in my entire school career."

"That's very interesting. Well, I think you should do that once before we graduate. You know, do something crazy while you still can."

"I agree. And it would be more fun if I had company."

"Well, I heard we're watching a movie in Mr. Forrest's class today, so I don't think I'd miss much if I joined you."

"Good."

*ring* *ring*

As the second bell rang out, signaling the start of fifth period, Quinn and Rachel closed the distance between their lips in another heated kiss.


End file.
